criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Money Grows on Trees/Dialogues
Chief Frezier: Hello, . Welcome to another day of work. Chief Frezier: I am worried if the Rheans have returned. But we have to work and not let anxiety into our minds. Chief Frezier: Paul Greene has reported that the executive of her bank, Harriet Meadows, has been missing. Chief Frezier: Michael is on sick leave today, so you'll work with Richard Emerson. Richard: Hello, Chief! Who's this guy? Does he read Pretty Magic? Chief Frezier: Richard, that is your new partner. , Richard is a big fanboy of, erm, a lot of things, especially Pretty Magic series. Chief Frezier: But we are on work here, so let's not waste time in novel discussion. Richard: Yeah, sure! Hello, . I hope you will enjoy working with me. Do you know that I was a past Friendnet employee? Richard: I bet that I am better than Tim in tech stuff, but let's go to work. Harriet was often seen in the St. Cooper Park, let's head there straight! Chapter 1 (Investigate St. Cooper Park} Richard: What did you find, ? Richard: Wait a minute... Is that... Is that figure hanging from the tree is Harriet? Richard: Poor girl. She seems to be stabbed in the guts, but let's send it to Cheryl. Richard: Found any clues? Sure enough. You want to go through the pile of leaves? Then go through it! Richard: Okay, the blooded bark won't be a good clue... what do you expect a crime scene, butterflies? But if you want to take a sample, then do it! Richard: I agree, We should inform Paul that Harriet's dead. (Autopsy the Victim's Body) Cheryl: What a murder! Man, this is interesting! they say Money Grows on trees, but Money related personalities die on trees! Richard: ...Please do not waste time. Cheryl: Ah, all serious Richard. Do you know that a sequel to Pretty Magic is released? Richard: Really? Where? Show me! Cheryl: Not really, haha. I was just testing how serious you were. Cheryl: The victim was killed by some kind of curved blade. Using some laws of physics, I have got something for you! Cheryl: I studied the wound, and I can confirm that our killer is right handed! Richard: Our killer is right handed? Well, they'll be confused on which way to go when they learn that we are hot on their trail! killer is right handed (Examine Pile of Leaves) Richard: Awesome, ! You found a business deal! Richard: The victim's name is on it, but not the other person's. Think you can recover the faded area? (Examine Faded Deal) Richard: Great! So Harriet gave heaps of loans to Kelly Speltz! Lets go ask Kelly about this! (Ask Kelly Speltz about the loans) Richard: Kelly, You have got some explaining to do. What do you intend to do with the loans from Greene Banking? Kelly: Some important work of God! Richard: "Work of God"? Please, don't say that your disgusting little experiments are godly work! Kelly: Of course they are godly work! Kelly: I plan to strengthen humans. The military got some from me! Kelly: I needed money to make the serum work on females... The last time, the specimen died. Richard: You... You monster! You have no heart! How can you say Rachel was a specimen of some dirty experiments! Come on, , before I murder someone! (Examine Bloodied Bark) Richard: Alright, , sent it to the lab... I doubt it will be a big clue. (Analyse Blood) Dallas: , The blood you found on the bark was a great lead! Richard: Wait, what? Richard: Alright. Your instincts are good, . Dallas: I analysed the sample. I found... blood. Richard: Come on, Dallas, of course you'll get blood. Dallas: The blood was of the victim. There was something else in the blood - wine. Dallas: Cheryl confirmed that the victim had none in her blood, so it means that it cam from the kiler! Richard: Our killer drinks wine? They'll have to toast to our victory once we catch them! killer drinks wine (Inform Paul of Harriet's death) Paul: Harriet's dead? I guess I'll have to find someone new, but I doubt they'll be half as hard working as Harriet. Richard: Can you give us any leads? Tell us if anything was troubling her? Paul: I am sorry, officers. I have no leads on it. Paul: However, I can give you some leads. Take this key, this is of Harriet's office in the Greene bank. Richard: C'mon, ! Let's go investigate Greene Banks! (Investigate Greene Banks) Richard: This place is nice. Reminds me of a film I saw... Richard: Alright, I need to stay focused. You found the victim's locker? Crack the code, ! (Examine Locker) Richard: Great job! There is the victim's diary with her signature on a page. Richard: it is faded though, can you reveal it? (Examine Faded Diary) Richard: "Help Drake Ribbs" this was on the diary? Richard: Lets ask Drake Ribbs about it. (Ask Drake about the victim) Drake: How are you, ? It has been a long time I saw you... Drake: I remember you investigating the murder of a journalist. Drake: Rachel cared about me a lot, and I found someone who is exactly that caring for me! Drake: Harriet Meadows, the Greene Banking Chief Executive. it is funny how she is so nice compared to the other Greene workers... Richard: Um, Drake, We are sorry. Harriet was found murdered, Drake: Murdered? Who would kill such a sweet girl? , promise me that you'll bring her killer to justice! (Later, at the station) Richard:This case has confused me. Let us recap. Richard: We have Paul, The cooperative but fishy boss... Richard: Drake is sad that Harriet died... Chief Frezier: Officers! Shaun Crosby has reported strange sightings near his mall! Chapter 2 Chief Frezier: Shuan has reported strange sightings near the mall! Richard: Strange sightings? This is fishy... Richard:I agree, we need to ask Shaun about the sightings! (ask Shaun about the mysterious sightings) Richard: Shaun, what did you saw that was weird? Shaun: I saw... I saw a hooded figure... Shaun: They had a symbol like "R"... Rchard: So we ran into a Rhean? Great. Continue. Shaun: And they dropped something in my stall. Richard: We will look through your stall! (Investigate Shaun's Stall) Richard: So you found a chocolate box? We don't have time for a snack, ! Richard: Oh, you want to look through it? Go on. Richard: Let's not forget this bag though! (Examine bag) Richard: So the note in the bag says "Close account in Greene Bankings, worst executive ever". Richard: Who does this bag belong to, ? Richard: Thank god you keep your eyes peeled! A Derek Molina signed it! Lets go ask him about this! (Ask Derek about this note) Derek: Are you here about Harriet's death? Richard: Actually, we are here on why you called her the worst executive ever, but it relates. Derek: Harriet was rude! I didn't like her attitude! Derek: She was really unprofessional. Derek: For one thing, her desk was really dirty. She spilled wine all over it! Derek: I like wine, and I hate it being wasted! Molina drinks wine (Examine chocolate box) Richard: Not bad, ! you have a bag of white powder! Richard: Can this be cocaine? we need to take a sample! (Examine White Bag) Richard: Nice try! Let's send this to Kenny! (Analyse White Substance) Kenny: , thank god you changed the partner. You do have senses. Richard: Cut the crap, Kenny! We are here to solve a frickking murder! Kenny: Well, that was cocaine. Kenny: I asked our sleeping Hale to analyse the fingerprints I collected. Tim: Hello... . good to... see... you... again. Zzzz Tim: Uh... Kelly... fingerprints...Zzzz... uses... cocaine... Richard: Uh... Thanks. We'll ask Kelly about it! (Ask Kelly about cocaine) Richard: Hello, Miss godly work! You are in grave trouble! Richard: What are you using cocaine in? Kelly: I am doing research! Cocaine has amazing effects on human body! Richard: If we found that your research involves murder, your new lab will be the prison! Kelly: Well, It would be a waste to do Harriet's murder, she funded me! Richard: , we should take another look around the bank to see if Harriet has anymore secrets! (Investigate Waiting Chairs) Richard: So what do we have here? A torn paper? Let's price it back. Richard: You have suspicions on this box? Open it up, then! (Examine Torn Paper) Richard: Good job, ! Are you ready for a little more work? Because it is faded! (Examine Faded Paper) Richard: This paper is a report on the Greene Bankings. Richard: Unless I am much wrong, the Greene Bankings was going down all because of Harriet's bad desicions! Richard: I agree, Paul must not be happy about this. Let's go talk to him! (Ask Paul about Greene Bankings) Paul: So I went to check up on the Greene Bank two days ago... Paul: And it had drastic figures! All because of Harriet! Richard: Were you angry at her? Paul: Of course I was, dumb! What did you think, I was delighted? Richard: angry enough to kill, Greene? Paul: What are you implying... She was my employee, and I ensure their safety! Richard: That is good. Mind if I offer you a brooch? Pual: I will take it with a thanks. (After talking to Paul) Richard: Good thinking, ! Pual wore that brooch on his right hand! Which means he is right handed! Greene is right handed (Examine Box) Richard: Richard, you found a bloody sword in the box! Let's send this to the lab right away! (Analayse sword) Dallas: I have good news and bad news. Richard: Good news first, Dallas. Dallas: The blood on the sword was of victim's. You got the murder Weapon! Dallas: Bad news: No evidence for the killer though. Vanessa: I entertain some doubts on that, Dallas. Vanessa: This sword is kopis. It is an ancient sword from Greece. Vanessa: Your killer certainly knows about Greek History! killer knows Greek History some time Richard: We have made progress, ! Richard: We met Shaun, speaking of which, I want to visit his stall for some healthy snacks. Richard: We also met Derek Molina, wh- *BANG* Chapter 3 Richard: So we met a new suspec- *BANG* Richard: What was that? Richard: Come on , no time to lose! Let's have a look around! (Investigate Stall Contents) Richard: This soot might be left by the explosion. Let's dig in! Richard: There is also a Greene Banking phone, but it is locked! Richard: To keep you busy, I found a torn paper! What do you say to a puzzle? (Examine Soot) Richard: Great Job, , so this is a business card of Derek Molina? Richard: Let's ask Molina about the explosion! (Interrogate Derek Molina) Molina: Yes, detectives! How are you? Richard: Cut the Crap, Molina. Tell us what you business card was doing on explosion site. Molina: Oh, that. I drank a little more, and well... Molina: I tried to lit fireworks, except that it went wrong... Richard: Anyways, Molina, is that book you are reading Pretty Magic? Molina: No, that's sissy stuff. It was Greek History. (After talking to Derek Molina) Richard: That little... What did he call the Pretty Magic Series? Richard: Alright, I need to stay focused. He was keeping the book in his right hand, keen observation, . Molina is right handed and knows Ancient Greek History (Examine Torn Paper) Richard: Great job! So this paper is a sales record for Shaun's stall. Richard: "Harriet, I will kill you!" Why did Shaun write this? Richard: Let's ask him this directly! (Ask Shaun about his message) Richard: Hello, Shaun. Why did you give threats to the victim? Shaun: Oh, it was nothing serious. Shaun: Harriet vandalized my shop. One day, I was drinking wine, when she came, and... Shaun: I got fiery tempered. I grabbed a marker in my right hand, and took out the sales record from a book about ancient Greece... Shaun: And I wrote that threat! But that is all, detectives! Crosby knows Ancient Greek History, drinks wine and is right handed (Examine Greene Banking Phone) Richard: You hack as good as me, ! I am never giving you my Friend net ID! Richard: Let's get this to Tim, !. (Analyze Phone) Richard: Here we go... Hey, Tim is sleeping! Richard: Seriously, Tim is one of a kind... Richard: Good Spotting, , there is a paper attached to the phone! Richard: "To , In case I am sleeping when you come for results.." Richard: "Harriet intended to give a 3,000 $ cheque to Drake Ribbs". That is a hefty amount , isn't it? Richard: It warrants a talk with Drake! (Ask Drake about the hefty cheque) Richard: Drake, you forgot to mention that you got a cheque from the victim. Drake: I am sorry, , I forgot! Richard: That was a hefty sum, Drake! I refuse to believe that you just forgot it! Drake: Well, I drank a little wine before you came. I am sorry for that. Drake: Anyways, , are you a rightie like me? This is a great book of Paul Harriet gave to me, "Famous right handed Ancient Greeks"! Drake: Look, Paul stained it with wine! Ribbs is right handed, drinks wine and knows Ancient Greek History Greene drinks wine and knows Ancient Greek History a while Richard: We are on a dead end, ! Richard: What do you say we do? Go back to the crime scene? Alright then, let's do it! (Investigate Big Tree) Richard: This place though! I just lost my copy of Pretty Magic! Richard: I know, we have no time to look for it! Richard: You found Harriet's employee badge? Try to get a sample from it. Richard: And you found a broken figurine? Fix it, ! (Examine Badge) Richard: Great job getting a sample of blood! Lets send it to Dallas. (Analyze Blood) Dallas: Hey Richard, this blood comes from the killer, since it wasn't of victim. Dallas: If only I had time to figure out something... Richard: Dallas, we have no time! You should stop flirting out with girls, and concentrate on the work! Dallas: Who says I flirt with girls? Anyways! I did managed to find out that the killer is black haired. Richard: A black haired killer! They also have a black heart, I am sure. killer has black hair (Examine Broken Figurine) Richard: Hey, this figurine is of the victim! Let's send it to Elana! (Analyse Figurine) Elana: Hey , this figurine was made by the killer. Richard: Elana, what is the proof of this? Elana: I was coming to it. This figurine has branches inside it, and I doubt if this is a coincidence. Elana: See how Harriet's white collar is not shown? According to my profile, the killer is very possessive. Elana: I think that the color of their favorite piece of clothing is white. I also think that they are wearing it still, as a celebration. Richard: The killer may wear white, but their morality is the opposite of it! completing all tasks Richard: We are ready to arrest our killer! Let's do it, (Take Carre of the Killer Now!) Richard: Derek Molina, you are under arrest for Harriet's murder. Molina: Come on, I know I called her the worst executive, but that is not enough for the arrest. Richard: Cut the crap, Molina! found your wine in Harriet's blood. Molina: Lots of people drink wine! Richard: Not each of them is right handed and know ancient Greek history! We have evidence, Molina, we want your motive! Molina: I bet your are just angry that I insulted Pretty Magic because I prefer history! Richard: Still does not explain your figurine of the victim and your blood on the crime scene! Molina: Fine! I had to do it! For them! Richard: Who are they, Molina? Help us and you may get a lenient sentence. Molina: Never! I will not betray them! Edward Dante: Derek Molina, you stand accused for the murder of a banker. Dante: Now now, unless I am wrong, you did it for a sissy person who were too afraid to uncover themselves, right? Molina: Think as you may. Their work is more important than my freedom! Dante: What is that important work? Are they inventing whealburrows or something? Dante: Derek, I sentence you to 30 years in prison. Court is adjourned. Richard: Nice work! Perhaps Pacificburgh is not doomed... Richard: But we need to know who was controlling Molina. Should we start? Emergence of Excitement 2 Michael: So there is no other thing than the crimson order or military behind Rachel's murder. Vanessa: But the Rheans are back. Tim: Might be a prank, who knows? Chief Frezier: Prank or not, we will fight the evil at any case. Jason: Nice job, , but your work isn't done yet. Jason: You just go to the prison and ask Molina who he took orders from. Richard: No! What about my book? It is lost! Elana: I'll take care of it, Richard. Richard: W-will you? You're awesome! Elana: So where to start, ? Ask Derek Molina who he was taking orders from. Richard: Spit it, Molina. WHO ordered you to kill Harriet and why? Molina: You would really think I will? Richard: Help us, Molina, and your sentence might be reduced! Molina: No way, cops. We are fighting for the greater good, and my life's doesn't matter. talking to Derek Richard: Dammit! That idiot! I cannot believe this greater good! Richard: Alright , The Victim's Bank will surely help us! But please a burger on the way! Investigate Greene Banking Richard: Bummer, ! You found a faded paper! Richard: If you think I'll help, dream about it! Examine Faded Paper Richard: Wow, , this is a death order! Richard: It reads "Derek Molina, We order you to kill Harriet Meadows". Richard: No signature, but this weird R! The Rheans wrote this! Richard: What about these weird letters though? Let's get this to Vanessa. Analyse Execution Order Vanessa: This is a great job done, . Vanessa: This was Ancient Greek, and it reads "And must one shall give up for the Greater Good". Vanessa: This is the Rhean motto. They are involved in Harriet's murder. Richard: The Rheans were using Derek? That is nice, but we need a better lead. Richard: Right, , Paul Greene is an influencing Person, he might know something about the Rheans! Ask Paul Greene about the Rheans Richard: Paul Greene, We believe that Harriet was killed by the Rheans. Paul: Rheans? Who Rheans? Richard: They are a cult that want destruction, by the sound of it. Richard: We came here for more information, but it seems like you have none... Paul: Well, I have! You know Shaun Crosby? His stall has a paper with a strange R symbol! Richard: Thanks, Mr. Greene. We'll look by there. Paul: Good work you guys are doing! Please accept this donation for the PPD! Investigate Shaun's Stall Richard: You really love papers, ! Richard: This one is torn...let's see how you put it back! Examine Torn Paper Richard: This paper reads "Paul, join us or pay the consequences"! Richard: We have no sender's ID... Good idea, let's send it to Tim. Analyse Paper Tim: Gosh, I was planning to sleep when you came in... Richard: That is what you do all day! Do you do any thing else? Tim: Yes I do, it is called Eating! Tim: Now, about the paper. I put it under infrared rays, only to reveal this symbol... Tim: This is a weird looking R. Just like one I saw in our last investigation. Richard: Paul was offered a place in Rheans? I knew something was off with him! Let's go bust his chops! Confront Paul about the invitation from the Rheans Richard: Paul, we are here to question about this... invitation? Richard: Tell us, did you plan to join the Rheans? Paul: No! As soon as I saw the Rhean symbol with my infrared glasses, In tore the page! Paul: They wanted me to investigate about the serum... The thing my father did. Paul: But I refused. I am an independent Greene! Investigate St. Cooper Park Elana: So this is the plade Richard lost his book... Elana: And I see you found a book! Splendid job ! Elana: But we need to be sure that it belongs to Richard. There is a faded text on the front page, can you reveal it? Examine book Elana: Awesome work, ! This says "Property of Richard Emerson". Yeah, this is Richard's copy. Lets give it to him! Give Richard his favorite book back Richard: You... You found the book for me! Only one investigation and you are already very caring, ! Elana: Of course they are! Is a nice addition to Pacificburgh Police Department, really... Richard: Thank you too, Elana! Have you ever read the series? Elana: ...Not at all, Richard. Richard: What about we dine together this Sunday? I'll get you to read the book, Elana! Richard: And , let me offer you this piece of merchandize to you! After completing all tasks... Richard: Cheif Frezier, we have got information! And I got my book back! Jason: Nice. So who was behind Harriet's murder? Richard: The Rheans. They also tried to involve Paul Greene, but he refused. Jason: The Rheans... Ugh... I want my team to be prepared for them. I feel a big strom is coming. Jason: And you, , you are my best shot at stopping them. Stay prepared! Navigation